Level 152
| candies = | spaces = 78 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 151 | next = 153 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Order }} Level 152 is the twelfth level in Gingerbread Glade and the 41st ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This is another deceiving level. It looks pretty generic, but it is actually excruciatingly difficult, at least for some players. *This level is hard due to the sheer number of blockers. All the blockers are three-layer icing and there will always be three or four, or even five, separating the ingredients from the bottom. *With six colours, it is very hard to remove the blockers, and due to the pattern of the blockers, even getting ingredients down the middle is hard. *Getting just one ingredient is hard and likely 50% of your attempts won't see you collect a single ingredient, yet there are four that are needed. *Most of the time you suffer because the ingredients are right on top of the icing. Stars Strategy *Passing this level is easier if the ingredients start in the center three columns. There's an 8% chance for this to occur. On mobile versions, if the board does not look promising, you can exit the level and enter again without losing any lives. *If you find a good board with ingredients starting from the middle, make a vertical striped candy through the center and activate it to bring two ingredients down instantaneously. Afterwards, repeat the process again to bring the next two ingredients down. *If the ingredients end up just on top of the icing then you're in trouble. If that's the case, try to switch them out by moving them towards the middle. In general, try not to get ingredients to fall down on top of the icing at the beginning of the level. Destroy the icing from the middle of the board using columns which the ingredients aren't in as far as possible. Then once the icing is weakened you can use striped candy to finish it off. *Once the icing is slightly weakened, combinations of striped candy + wrapped candy or colour bomb + striped candy will greatly help the ingredients fall down. *In this level swapping ingredients into a column closer to the middle is an excellent move, often better than actively lowering them towards the bottom of the board. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Considerably easy *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 60,000 points. *The huge amount of blockers mean that a good number of moves are required to clear them. Despite this, not all of them have to be cleared which in turn saves moves for sugar crush. *The ingredients can be switched to the centre of the board to quickly drop them, saving a good number of moves. *On mobile devices, well placed and activated vertical striped candies can cause the positions of the ingredients to move even closer to the exits or even drop them, further reducing the number of moves required. *The three star target score is relatively low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with at least 120,000 points. Trivia *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. *The starting layout of the board occupied by candies and ingredients closely resembles a heart. Nice Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~) I had been stuck in this level for 3 weeks. Even though I passed this level with boosters, I think this level should be insanely hard. Looking at the board, you may think it is not very hard. However, I can tell you. It is as hard as level 147. With the dreadful meringues, 50 moves is not enough to pass this level! This is by far the level which requires me to use the most attempts to pass the level, and I can only pass the level with boosters! It is not "insanely hard". This level is not IMPOSSIBLE!! -- Alright, you have my support. They are pretty even in terms of luck and skill needed. I just hate those meringues - they need way too many special candies to break through. Even if I try starting a board with ingredients at the middle, it is still hard to bring them all down regardless. I wouldn't say it's Insanely Hard just yet, but it probably could. On my revisit, I can find no reliable strategy for this level except waiting for good luck to happen. Blueeighthnote (talk) I retried two times this level and i did half the work, what makes this level hard is the fact there is 6 colours, making comos difficult. With one colour removed, it will be easier. Edit : on my revisit for 3 stars I did this in my first try ! Supermario3459 (talk) I absolutely hated this level. Having just come fresh out of Level 147, I was really annoyed to find another hard level so soon. After 40-odd tries I did a skillgaming. (used boosters). Couldn't be bothered to be stuck here any longer. I just wanted to get out of Gingerbread Glade. Lefty7788 (talk) When I arrived on 152, after that 147, I found it somewhat easy, and I was able to bring down an ingredient or two. I once remembered that I have made an attempt bringing down 3 ingredients, that is, super close to passing. When the ingredients went down the column with no meringue, that was the time I passed. Julianthewiki Talk To be honest, it only took 2 tries on me. On my first try, I was halfway, then I finished with a quit. I did my second and I completed with 3 moves left. I only got 1 star. Edit: I tried again and I passed AGAIN! I also got 3 moves at finish by 2 . Still 1 star sadly. Don't get this as a mission, it's impossible for 2 or more stars (for me)! Harder on Facebook. Just reduce the , King! Difficulty | Good Luck! / [[Message Wall:BF10|'Juicy talk page']]-[[User blog:BF10|'Tastier blog posts']]- Well for me this was not so hard at all. In fact, I actually beat it on my first try! I had way too much luck in my hands. At the end of the level I had my last ingredient under some meringues, and sachets. I got them destroyed by special candies and then I had dropped reds to get the last ingredient and got it down on my LAST MOVE! And I got the 1 stars. I bet if I retry it I will lose, but for now it was insanely easy. Hope you have the same luck as me! User:BestBtd4Player Alright, I will post a comment. There is just me, this levels and my 3 lollipops. is near the spot of the place to drop it so. I better start to make a move, cascade happened and it's dropped lucky me, the other one drop too! Just the cherries and me now, getting down the cherries now, but wow, I just need to drop one more cherry then I try to clear the icing and I won, hope this luck is good for second try. :) So it was hard on Facebook and Con Hard on Mobile [[User:Spongebob789|'Spongebob789']] (Autoconfirmed User) [[User talk:Spongebob789|'W' ]]-[[Contributions:Spongebob789|'C' ]] Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Very hard levels Category:Considerably easy levels to earn three stars